Teddy's Family
by reignstein
Summary: Harry is taking care of Teddy for the weekend. Who else would be there to help him, but Teddy's favorite aunt: 'Mione.


**AN: This story is dedicated to my friend, Kaye! She asked me to write a fluffy romance that had an HHr pairing…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot…**

_**Summary: **__Harry is taking care of Teddy for the weekend. Who else would be there to help him, but Teddy's favorite aunt: 'Mione._

In the village of Godrics' Hollow lay a beautiful house. The house was always quiet, but during this very special Saturday morning the house seemed to be exploding with joy.

"Teddy!" came the cry of an overjoyed Harry Potter.

"Har!" Teddy Lupin shouted back, running away from his very funny godfather.

"Teddy come on…let's rest for a bit." Harry said, getting very tired of chasing his very energetic godson.

"NO!" Teddy cried, running up the stairs.

"Please…" Harry also cried, but Teddy just continued running.

Harry chased Teddy up the stairs. Harry was now starting to think, if taking Teddy out of Andromeda's hands for the weekend was a good idea.

Harry continued to chase after Teddy, until finally he caught the mischievous little 3 year old.

"Got you!" Harry said in victory. Teddy started to shuffle in Harry's arms.

"Oh no you don't" Harry said lifting Teddy up. "You need to finish your breakfast."

As Harry was making his way back to his kitchen, he heard a knock from the door. He walked towards the door, Teddy still in his arms, and opened it.

"Mione!" Teddy cried reaching for no other than Harry Potter's best friend Hermione Granger.

"Hey there little guy." Hermione answered, taking Teddy off of Harry's arms.

"So what brings the very busy Hermione Granger to my home this morning?" Harry asked smiling at his best friend.

"I wanted to see my favorite guy in the whole world of course." Hermione answered, making Harry smirk.

"Do you mean me?" Harry asked sheepishly.

"No…" Hermione started to say, but Teddy interrupted.

"Me!" Hermione smiled at Teddy. "Don't worry Harry you're a close second." Hermione said making Harry pretend to sulk away.

"Why do you get all the girls?" Harry asked Teddy, closing the door behind them.

"Cute!" Teddy answered. Hermione laughed at this.

"So what was my favorite boy doing before I got here?" Hermione asked.

"He was running around, trying to get away from breakfast." Harry answered. Hermione looked at Teddy to see that he was pouting at her.

"Don't like peas." Teddy told her, and Hermione wrinkled her nose. "I don't like them either."

"Don't encourage him!" Harry said. "Andromeda would kill me if I don't feed it to him." Teddy just poked out his tongue.

Hermione, Harry, and Teddy all made their way toward the kitchen, where a bowl of mushed up peas lay abandoned at the table.

"Come on Teddy finish up." Harry said, Hermione putting Teddy at the high chair.

"NO!" Teddy answered.

"It's okay Teddy we'll both punish Harry after you finish breakfast." Teddy looked up at Hermione and smiled. He allowed Harry to put in the spoonful of peas in his mouth.

"How do you do that?" Harry asked.

"I'm Hermione Granger I can do anything." Hermione answered trying to keep a straight face.

"Very funny Hermione, but seriously how?" Hermione looked at Harry and smiled.

"I don't know"

"Well that's very helpful." When Harry was about to put another spoonful in Teddy's mouth he noticed that the bowl was gone and Teddy's hair was turning green.

"You finished it already?" Harry asked, knowing what was next.

"You know what that means?" Hermione said lifting Teddy off of his booster seat.

"One…" Hermione started, Harry started to hide.

"Two…" Teddy continued getting the marauder look in his eye.

"Three!" They both shouted, and they ran towards Harry's room. They reached his room and opened the door. Teddy tackled Harry, well Harry let Teddy tackle him, and they both fell to the bed. Hermione went near them and held Harry in place so that Teddy could tickle him. Suddenly Harry wriggled his hands, and caught Hermione's. Hermione tried to pull her hands out of his grasp, but he was too strong.

"Your turn" Harry said, and stood up. He pinned Hermione to the bed, and this time he tickled her. Teddy tried to push Harry away, but Harry was stronger.

"Stop!" Hermione shouted laughing. Teddy decided to jump on Harry's back causing Harry to collapse on top of Hermione.

"Sorry…" Harry started to say, but noticed how close his face was to Hermione. Her face was flushed because of all the laughing, her eyes shined brown with golden specks. He could not have seen a more beautiful scene in his life.

"Har?" Teddy asked, worried that maybe he knocked his godfather out.

"Alright Teddy-oh you win." Harry said getting off of Hermione. Hermione suddenly missed the contact between her and Harry.

Hermione got up right after Harry, and wondered why he was staring at her like that. Her train of thought, however, was broken when Teddy asked a weird, yet totally appropriate question.

"Mione do you love Har?" Hermione looked over at Harry and blushed.

"Of course I do Teddy-oh! He's my best friend." Hermione answered kneeling in front of him. She noticed that Teddy's hair was turning orange, which meant that he was getting impatient.

"No do you Har, like mummy and daddy!" Teddy shouted. Hermione didn't know why all of a sudden the little boy was getting mad. She looked up at Harry and noticed that he was looking at something towards his left. She looked to the direction and knew the reason for Teddy's outburst. There on the wall hung a picture of Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks smiling and hugging.

"Listen Ted, we know you miss your mum and dad…" Harry started, kneeling down as well, but was cut off by Teddy.

"I want Har and Mione to be my mummy and daddy!" Teddy shouted, his hair turning red for anger. Teddy ran out of the room, and ran to his room. When Harry and Hermione heard the click of the lock, they looked at each other.

"He misses them." Hermione said, looking at her old professor.

"I know" Harry answered.

"What do we do?" Harry asked, as Hermione leaned her head on Harry's shoulder.

"I don't know" Hermione answered.

"That's a first." Harry then said, making Hermione smile.

"He wants a family is all" Hermione said, now looking at Tonks.

"I try my best" Harry said. Hermione looked up at Harry, and he saw the nervousness in her eyes.

"Maybe he can have one." Hermione said, barely a whisper.

"What are you saying?" Harry asked, hoping that the girl he has loved ever since the age of 14, was saying what he hoped she was saying.

"Harry…I love you. I have since the very first time I layed my eyes on you. I fell in love with a scrawny boy who didn't know how handle himself, yet out of all his imperfections he was perfect for me. I know that you may not feel the same way as me, but…" Hermione was cut off by Harry's lips colliding with hers.

The kiss was gentle and sweet. It was sensual in a way that one Harry and Hermione were. In fact the kiss was a lot like them: loving and passionate.

When the need for oxygen was too much to bare they broke away from each other.

"I love you too Hermione" Harry said. He kissed her once again, still very passionate and loving. It was his way of telling her that he loved her for her, and not just because Teddy said so.

When they broke apart, Hermione leaned her forehead on Harry's.

"I guess Teddy will get his family after all." Harry said, and they both heard a cry of YES from the door. They looked at each other and shouted one single word.

"TEDDY!"

**AN: There you go! I hope that you liked it, I am not an expert with fluff so I understand if it seems a bit to amateur…Well Kaye I it lived up to your expectations.**

"_love from the heart is the only real magic in the world" ~W. Garcia_


End file.
